


Ice Cream Bickering (charley x vincent drabble)

by littlemissvincentvega



Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Age Difference, Bickering, California, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Vacation, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: a drabble of my oc, charley, and vincent vega while they're having a lil beach vacation and searching for vegan ice cream for charley (: (:
Relationships: Vincent Vega/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Ice Cream Bickering (charley x vincent drabble)

“All I’m sayin’ is– _all_ I’m sayin’, honey, is that it’s fuckin’ stupid to make us go walkin’ all around this place lookin’ for _vegan fuckin’ ice cream.”_ Vince waves his hands about, giving a slight eye roll.  


Charley scowled, gently shoving him with her elbow. “Well, I’m not having ‘normal’ ice cream, so you’ll just have to deal with it. Why can’t you just enjoy our walk? We never get to do this!”

He shot her a glance. “Because I’m hot. My balls’re sweatin’.”

“You’re disgusting.”  


“You asked, sweetheart,” Vincent shrugged, making a beeline for a nearby ice cream shop. He leaned over to ask the guy behind the counter, “You got any, uh, soy ice cream, or whatever?”  


The girl watched, heart sinking a little when the guy shook his head. Oh well. While her clumsy prick of a man pressed further, she removed her sunglasses (red, heart-shaped ones, obviously) from the front of her shirt and put them on. It was very warm out, and very sunny. 

The hitman returned a minute later, slipping his hand around her torso. He pulled her closer to him and they began walking again. “No vegan ice cream. Sorry, honey. We’ll find someplace that sells it,” he said, looking over to the beach.

“It’s okay, I’m just enjoying spending time with you. Kind of.“ Last part was just a joke; she loved Vince.

A couple of judgemental looks were flung Charley’s way as they continued their stroll, and although it was nothing she wasn’t used to, it was still a little upsetting. But her mind wandered like usual, and she snorted softly as she clocked sight of Vincent’s shirt again. “I can’t believe you’re actually wearing that.”

“What?” He looked down to her, halting for a second. Then he took a step back, looked down at himself. A violently red Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts– to top it all off, he was wearing socks & sandals.   


Just… the way he was standing, how puzzled he looked paired with his outfit set Charley off. She giggled, snorting, “You look ridiculous!”

His face dropped. He was clearly offended. “I do _not!”_

“Oh, daddy, I assure you; you do,” she cackled, covering her mouth with her hand. “Why are you– why–” She burst into laughter again, eventually bending over double, waggling her finger at his feet, “–why are you wearing _those??!”_  


“It’s– they’re my shoes! What the hell is wrong with my shoes?”  


“You’re wearing socks and sandals, Vince!”  


A few more odd looks were shot at Charley, but now it was literally because she was pointing at her boyfriend and shrieking with laughter. 

“Yeah? It’s so my feet don’t get all sweaty!” he protested, a defensive whine to his voice.  


She composed herself slightly, standing on a nearby bench to match his height. “That’s– that is _not_ how that works,” she snickered, arms resting atop his shoulders, baby blues twinkling behind her sunglasses. 

He scoffed, the subtle scent of his last cigarette on his breath. “Alright, so my feet get sweaty, but the socks soak it up,” he grinned, hands on either side of her waist. “So they ain’t _wet_ sweaty. You know?” And he kissed her, thumb brushing against her skin. 

When Charley pulled away, she squinted at him in amused disbelief, cheeks flushed from the kiss.

“That’s the most disgusting thing you’ve ever said.” 


End file.
